1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses clamping device, more particularly to an eyeglasses clamping device with pivoted first and second casing halves and a resilient member extending between the first and second casing halves.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional eyeglasses clamping device 1 includes a first casing half 11, a second casing half 12 pivotably connected to the first casing half 11, a first cushion 13 mounted on a top side of the first casing half 11, a second cushion 14 mounted on a bottom side of the second casing half 12, and a springy clasping member 15 mounted on a bottom side of the first casing half 11. The first casing half 11 includes a base part 111, a first pivot connecting part 112 extending from the base part 111, a flexible part 113 extending upwardly from a free end of the base part 111, and a press part 114 extending from a top end of the flexible part 113. The second casing half 12 includes a cover part 121, a second pivot connecting part 122 extending from the cover part 121 for pivotably connecting to the first pivot connecting part 112, and a protrusion 123 extending from a free end of the cover part 121. The protrusion 123 is engageable with the press part 114 in a snap engaging manner. Each of the first and second cushions 13, 14 is made from a foam material.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the eyeglasses clamping device 1 is shown to be used to clamp temples 212 of an eyeglasses 21 and to be mounted on a car sunshade 22 through the clasping member. The eyeglasses 21 have a lens unit 211 disposed on top of the second casing half 12. For clamping, the temples 212 of the eyeglasses 21 are disposed between the first and second cushions 13 ,14 with the lens unit 211 abutting against a top side of the cover part 121. Then, the second casing half 12 is pushed toward the first casing half 11, such that, when the protrusion 123 abuts against the press part 114, by virtue of resiliency of the flexible part 113, the press part 114 is bent so that the protrusion 123 passes over the press part 114 and thereafter, due to the biasing force of the flexible part 113, the protrusion 123 extends beneath and abuts against a bottom side of the press part 114 for holding the first and second casing halves 11, 12 together. Hence, the temples 212 are clamped securely as they are sandwiched between the first and second cushions 13, 14.
Although the aforesaid conventional eyeglasses clamping device 1 is capable of clamping the eyeglasses 21, the clamping action over the temples 212 is realized by virtue of elasticity of the material of the first and second cushions 13, 14. Therefore, after a period of repeated use, the first and second cushions 13, 14 are prone to experience elastic deformation such that the clamping effect is significantly reduced, thereby resulting in a tendency for the eyeglasses 21 to get loose and slide along the cover part 121 of the eye glasses clamping device 1.